Not Just a Normal Girl Anymore
by Future Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to Just a Normal Girl. What happens when Cammie and her friends go to the real Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women? And finds out more about her parents pasts? Read and review to find out! A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, the characters, or anything else, other than the plot.**

I plopped down on my bed, so tired from everything we went through today - and we haven't even had dinner yet! Not to mention classes.

For Bex, Liz, Macey, and I, this was our first day here at Gallagher Academy. When we got here, we were awestruck.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh."_

"_My."_

"_God."_

_That was Me, Liz, and Bex's response to seeing the Gallagher Academy. And that was just from looking at the outside. Of course Macey wasn't surprised; she's probably seen places fancier than this._

_******************************************************_

_After we got our tour from my Mom, who I was now supposed to call 'Ms. Morgan' around any students, we were showed to our room. Well, not showed as much as handed our keys and left to find it._

_*End Flashback*_

After we found our room, which had our bags in there already, we unpacked and started making it look less…well, plain.

The walls were painted a light lilac. On the wall with the door, there were boxes cut out of the wall, to use as a storage space. So, we stuck a lamp in one, and decided to leave the other four empty for now. At least until we were all unpacked.

Oh, remember the 'surprise' that my mom had told me about? Well, the surprise was that Bex, Liz, Macey and I all shared a room and that room just happened to be one of the three octagon-shaped rooms on the top of the mansion! Yes, mansion!

So, we unpacked, claimed our beds, and then watched Degrassi on the flat screen in our room.

So now, in twenty minutes, we were supposed to go down into the Dining Hall with all the other girls and listen to my mom's first day back speech.

"Well, let's start getting ready for dinner," Macey suggested, rolling off her brand new comforter and started rummaging through the closet. She pulled out four of the new tops we got from our school shopping trip (you remember, the one where they KIDNAPPED me?) and threw one to each of us.

Mine was a halter with blue on the top, then pink, a lighter blue, black, and white diagonal stripes from the center. Liz's was a basic white strapless shirt with two layers of blue, yellow, white, and darker blue flowers at the very bottom. Bex's was a pink halter with crazy designs all over it in white and black and, of course, pink with a black band on the bottom. And Macey's was a strapless blue halter. The top was dark blue and had a little bit of frill, then there were the same shade of blue and light blue flowers with a white background, and then the bottom had a dark blue band. There was also a little part that you tie right above her waist.

My bottoms were a medium wash denim mini, Liz's wore a light wash denim mini, Bex's was basic black leggings that went to her ankle, since the shirt was long, and Macey's wore a light wash denim mini.

We also did our make up, which was pretty light, and our hair. I don't know why we were getting all dressed up. We looked like we were going out with the guys. But Macey replied, "First impressions, Cammie, first impressions."

We walked down to the Dining Hall and sat down at the second bench from the front. In front of us were expensive-looking glass plates, glasses and silverware. There were deep red cloth napkins.

We were facing the stage part, so we were one of the first ones to see my mother walk onstage and to the podium. What was strange, though, was once she took one step in the room, all the girls seemed to hear it and turn around. Weird.

"Hello girls, and welcome to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am your new headmaster, Ms. Morgan," she began. The girls and staff, who were sitting at a long table on the stage, began to applaud. My mom smiled and began again.

"Now, for a few announcements. First, classes will start on Monday morning at 8:05. Second of all, we have a new Covert Operations teacher, Mr. Joe Solomon. Third, _have a good year!_" she said, and walked to her seat in the middle of the staff table. She got more applause, and then some girls began to walk up to where the food was being served.

Bex, Macey, Liz and I walked up next and began looking at what there was to eat. We had steak and French fries, and got a glass of milk to drink. And wow, it was good!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We were all sitting on our beds, full and sleepy from eating so much at dinner, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Bex.

Madame Dubney popped her head into our room.

"Hello girls, Ms. Morgan would like to see you in her office right away. Don't worry, you're not in trouble," she said, and walked out of our room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, got up, and went over to Bex and pulled her up, too. Liz did the same thing with Macey. Then we walked down the hallway and knocked on my mother's door, which had a plaque that said, 'Headmistress Morgan' on it.

"Come in," my mother called.

We walked in and each sat down on one of the four chairs in front of her desk.

"Girls, there is something we need to talk about. It is very important, so you need to listen carefully. Now, this isn't just a regular school. This school is for special girls; girls that excel beyond their classmates. Girls that…want to become spies," she began.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

"Shhh! Calm down, I know this is news to you, but you need to listen carefully. The girls here have been training since 7th grade and the classes aren't like a regular school, either. You don't have math, or reading, or anything like that. Instead, you have Covert Operations, Culture and Assimilation, and other classes like that. Instead of gym class, you will be taking a class that involves learning new skills for fighting off an attacker. I feel bad for not telling you guys earlier, but I've been so busy and I couldn't tell you before you got here," said my mother.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell us! Classes start in a week! A freakin' week!" I cried.

"Cameron Ann Morgan you cannot talk to your mother like that!" she replied.

"I don't care! First you make me leave all my friends behind just to go to some snotty prep school, then half my friends _can _come, but you're saying you lead us here, to a school filled with junior spies and we're supposed to train to become spies!" I yelled.

"I know, Cammie, but this was coming, anyway. You're supposed to become a spy. So are your friends. Liz, you are one of the smartest girls your age. Rebecca, you can become on of the best spies. And Macey, you are from a long line of Gallagher blood. It skipped your parents, but it is in you, and I know it. And Cammie…well, you were sort of born into it," she explained.

"Born into it? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, calming down a little.

"Well, Cammie, your father and I were spies. Well, actually, I still am one," she said.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!?!?" I yelled.

"Cammie, I know this is _very _big news, but I need you to calm down so I can explain to you." my mother said, sitting calmly behind her desk in her chair. I was standing in front of one of the chairs in front of her desk, surrounded by my three best friends.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I just found out my mother is a spy?" I asked, starting to sound a little hysterical.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. Well, to all of you. But you really do belong at this school. First of all, your first school wasn't safe. Second, you have so much talent and were born to become spies. Now if you all calm down I will explain more about your schooling to you." she said, perfectly calm.

I slowly sat down in my chair, straight up; ready to run out of her office in a matter of seconds if she said one more thing that I couldn't stand. Because right now, I was about to crack.

"Good. Now, girls begin coming here in 7th grade, but since you all are starting late, you will be studying with the younger girls. I believe you have enough talent to quickly catch up to the other girls your age. For now you are all going to be taking extra classes on Sundays and after dinner." she said, and then began shuffling through her desk, trying to find some papers or something probably.

"Is there anything else we should know, Ms. Morgan?" asked Macey, her voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I don't think so, Macey. I'm glad you are taking this so well. Why don't you all go down to your suite and process this." said my mother gently.

Bex, Macey, and I stood and began walking toward the door, but stopped when we saw Liz frozen in her seat, sitting exactly how she had when we just got there.

"Liz?" I called, gently, walking to her. She didn't move.

"Liz, come on. Let's go back to our room." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to unthaw and shook her head, as if to try and clear it.

"Yeah. Okay." she said, getting up. I saw my mom looking very sympathetic toward us out of the corner of my eye. I didn't need her sympathy. If I was stuck in this weird school for kids who think they're going to become spies, then I will.

When we got back to our room, we all mechanically dressed for bed, crawled in our separate beds, and turned off the lights. But I had a feeling no one was going to be sleeping much tonight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Zach's POV:**

We arrived at a place that looked more like a mansion than a school. Seriously, it did.

"Whew! We are going to have a GREAT time here!" shouted Grant from beside me.

"Yeah, dude!" said Will, high-fiving Grant, then Jonas, then me.

"Well, you guys coming in or what?" I said, stepping up the steps and opened a huge double door.

We all walked in and looked around us. The floor was shining tan and white tiles, a grand, winding staircase to the left of us, and an opening to the right into what looked like a rec room. I peeked my head in and looked around. There was no one there. But I would have to visit that room later. It had two pool tables, an air hockey table, and a foosball table. Oh, and a huge plasma screen TV hanging on the wall opposite a black leather couch.

"Hello?" Will called. Nothing. Jonas walked down the hallway and looked left and right, and then began walking to the right. He must have spotted someone. After a few minutes, Jonas walked back, followed by a kind of weird looking guy. His hair was pretty much all grey; he had sort of a small face and wore glasses.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Smith. You must be Grant, Will, Jonas, and Zach?" he asked.

"Yeah, umm, how do you know who we are?" asked Will.

"I uhm, I'm the headmaster." he said, but I noticed a flash of something across his face. Uncomfortable, maybe?

"Allow me to show you to your room." he said, motioning to follow us up the stairs.

* * * * * * * * * *

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I got bored with Zach's POV. I will do another one when he meets with the headmaster. Oh, and this is like fast forwarding a couple months since there is really nothing going on. So now she is caught up with the girls her age, along with Bex, Macey, and Liz.)**

**Cammie's POV:**

I love this school! It turns out most of the work is pretty easy now that I'm caught up. Well, okay, only Covert Operations, or CoveOps and a few others were.

But there are other reasons, too. The food is amazing, we get to go on missions for CoveOps, and I found out I'm a pavement artist!

The bad part is that I can never talk to Zach. And the more I think about it, the more I get a feeling that I'm going to see him. Soon.

I felt so bad a few weeks back. I was going to break up with him. I still love him and all, but what if something happened to him because I'm a spy? I couldn't live with myself.

_*Flashback*_

_I was lying on my bed, trying to stop from crying. This wasn't going to help if I was crying. I held my cell phone in my hand and went through the contact list until I got to the end. _Zach._ I pressed the call button and listened to the phone ring, secretly hoping that he wouldn't answer. But of course, he answered like always when he saw it was me._

_"Hey Gallagher Girl. Couldn't live without hearing my voice?" he teased._

_"Something like that. I've got to talk to you." I said. My sight was starting to get blurry, so I thought about what Mr. Solomon said during a class last week._

"Emotions are your biggest weakness. If you show even a flicker of emotion, your attacker will take that and use it against you. So today we will be working on showing no emotion, both in your voice and face. Pair up and start working on it."

_So I did what he instructed us in class._

_"Sure, what about?" Zach asked, suddenly sounding a bit worried._

_"Well, I…I just miss you, that's all. How are the guys?" I asked. I just couldn't do it._

_*End Flashback*_

Bex and I were walking down to CoveOps, talking about the latest rumor Tina had made up. We went through all the procedures at the elevator, including an eye scan, and walked into the classroom.

No one was in the room except one of our friends, Mick. She was reading a piece of paper that was sitting on Mr. Solomon's desk carefully.

"Hey Mick. What's that?" I asked, stepping closer and reading over her shoulder.

_Change into normal clothes and meet me on the roof of the garage. –Solomon_

That was the only thing on the note.

"Well, what are you both standing around here for? Come on, let's go!" cried Bex, grabbing my hand and dragging me to our room.

When we got there, she sat me on the bed, and ran to the closet. She began throwing clothes out, shoving clothes around, and nearly hitting me with a dress.

"Here!" she said, pushing a pair of skinny jeans, neon orange t-shirt, and the leather jacket Macey got me for Christmas at me. I walked to the bathroom and put them all on, then walked out and nearly stepping on a pair of black high heeled boots. I pulled those on and zipped up the sides and waited for Bex to get out. She quickly put a little makeup on me, then her, and we sprinted out of the room.

When we got there, a helicopter was waiting for us. Mr. Solomon ushered us in, then we sat there for five minutes until all the girls were in the helicopter, waiting to take off.

"Okay girls, today we have a mission. Your mission is to try not to be spotted." he said simply.

"Put on these blindfolds and wait until I tell you that you can take them off." he said, tossing us all black pieces of fabric. We all tied it on and sat tried to relax as the helicopter took off. It didn't work very well; we were all trying to think of where we were headed.

After 43 minutes, we landed.

"Alright girls, you can take off your blindfolds." called Mr. Solomon from the front of the helicopter. We untied them, careful not to mess up our hair. Mine was pin straight, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Now, you know what you're supposed to do; go!" he said, opening the side of the helicopter and we all got out.

We all walked into the entrance, carefully taking in our surroundings. It was obvious we were in a museum. We all turned on our comms units and split up, only going with our partners. Bex was mine, and we headed over to a pile of brochures on a giant desk. I grabbed one and looked at the title on the glossy page.

"Guys, we're at the Smithsonian." I said.

"Of course! I should have known that, I just watched Night at the Museum 2!" cried Tina into the comms unit.

"Ugh, Tina, I don't think they actually filmed the movie at the Smithsonian." I said.

"Oh. Well whatever." she said into the comms unit while Bex and I tried not to laugh.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Bex, looking around.

"Ummm I don't know. What about seeing the dinosaur bones?" she asked, looking around.

"Okay, let's go." I asked. We walked over to the dinosaur exhibit and pretended to be interested in it, but really we were looking for anyone suspicious looking. All we noticed were some really cute boys walking around.

Then Mr. Solomon's voice came through the comms unit saying, "Ms. Winterbottom (a totally made up name), you have been compromised." I looked around harder, only seeing a lot of guys that looked our age. Then I saw a guy that I didn't think I would see in a long time, walking across the room toward the Egyptian room.

"Zach."

**A/N: Wow I got sixteen reviews! I just finished this chapter, and I haven't updated since…a while ago, so I'm going to post this without sending it to my beta, so it will come out faster. So sorry if there's mistakes in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zach? What are you talking about? Zach's not-" began Bex, but stopped when I turned her head in the direction he was headed. She gasped and grabbed my hand. We ran and hid on the other side of the dinosaur bones and waited until he was gone.

"Why is he here?" I asked, frustrated.

"Forget that! If he's here, then Grant probably is, too!" she said, jumping up and down. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from knocking something down. She should know that as a spy you're supposed to _not _draw attention to yourself.

"Bex, stop! We're supposed to try to _blend in,_ remember?" I asked. She nodded her head and immediately stopped jumping.

"So, what are we standing around here for?" she asked, tugging on my hand again. She looked around, and then looked up into the elevator. It was completely see-through, and so was the place where it went up and down. I followed her gaze and saw Zach, just getting into the elevator on one floor above us. Before I could even think of what to do, Bex was pulling me along to the elevator. When we got there, she pressed the down button.

"Bex, what are you doing?!" I asked. I'm surprised no one had seen us by now. They probably thought that we were acting so amateur we couldn't possibly be going to Gallagher.

"We're going to go see your boyfriend, and in the process, trying to find mine," she said, like it was obvious.

"We can't! We're in the middle of a mission!" I cried.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, we might as well kill two birds with one stone," she said. Sometimes, I'm so thankful that Bex is my friend. But most of the time, I want to ring her neck.

"You know you're crazy, right?" I said, sighing.

"What's wrong, don't you want to see Zach?" she asked, her voice softening.

"Well…it's complicated," I said.

"Explain," Bex commanded.

"Well, I…" but before I could finish, the elevator doors clanged open and Zach stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever, holding a bag of M & M's, oblivious until Bex pushed me into the elevator and into Zach.

He looked up, and a look of shock flashed across his face.

"Gallagher Girl?" he asked, before pulling me into a hug, then kissing me roughly. We stood there, kissing, until I heard a voice in my ear yell, "Chameleon, what are you doing? You can't make out with a guy unless we all do. But if you're going to make out with him, turn off your comms!"

I immediately broke away and blushed tomato red. Actually, tomatoes would probably be jealous of the color of my face right now.

"God, Gallagher Girl, I missed you so much," he said, which shocked me. The Zach Goode just admitted his feelings. Wow.

"You're lucky that was me and not some random innocent girl you just grab and start kissing," I said, since I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He smirked and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Field trip. You?" I asked.

"Same. So, where's Bex, Macey, and Liz?" he asked.

"Umm, Bex was actually the one that pushed me into you, Liz and Macey are somewhere around here. What about Will, Grant and Jonas?" I asked.

"Same. I'm actually supposed to meet them in like fifteen minutes," he said, looking at his watch.

I just nodded, thinking, _Wow, this is awkward._

Just then, Mr. Solomon's voice said, "Chameleon, you're the last one. Meet me at the Ruby Slippers Exhibit in ten minutes. If you're late, you find your own way back to Gallagher."

I stepped over and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Where are you supposed to meet your class?" Zack asked.

I considered telling him the truth. I thought, _It's not like he's the person following us._

So I told him the truth, "Ruby slipper exhibit."

"When are you supposed to be there?" he asked.

"Ten minutes. What about you?" I said.

"Dinosaurs in twenty," he said, smirking. I smiled, and he got right in front of me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. We kissed, nothing mattered anymore. The elevator could be falling, and I wouldn't notice it. But then, a voice came through my comms unit, saying, "Thirty seconds."

I broke away, breathing heavily. How did nine and a half minutes go by, when it felt like three?

"I have to go," I said.

"I'll walk you," he replied, smirking. So, when the elevator doors finally opened, he grabbed my hand while I led him to the ruby slipper exhibit.

"Okay, I have to go," I said, turning to him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye Gallagher Girl," he called, while I ran to the exhibit.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy," I called.

When I got to the ruby slipper exhibit, no one was there. Then Solomon stepped from behind a display and said, "Chameleon, you have been compromised. And you're late."

"What?" I asked, confused. No one was following me, so how was I compromised?

But then I noticed Mr. Solomon smiling and looking at something behind me, so I turned around and gasped.

"Zach?" I asked, for the second time that day.

"I didn't expect you to lead me here," he said, smirking.

"Good job, Zach," Mr. Solomon said.

"You didn't do very well, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, trying not to laugh.

"You are _sooooo _annoying, Blackthorne Boy," I said, turning around.

Mr. Solomon looked shocked first, and then he calmed down.

"You better go find a way back to Gallagher," he said, nodding toward the elevator. I stomped over to it, punched the button, and waited impatiently for the doors to open. I heard footsteps behind me, and then Zach said, "You can't be mad at me, Gallagher Girl."

"Oh, yes, I can, and I am," I said, while the elevator doors opened and I stepped in, pressed the close button, but not before Zach jumped in. I pressed the ground level button and waited impatiently.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. How can you be mad at me for being better than you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You are _not _better than me!" I nearly yelled.

"Whatever. Relax. Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked.

"Not right now," I said, through clenched teeth. He began kissing my neck, and said, "Are you sure?"

I pushed him away and blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I could say the same for you."

The doors opened, and I walked out, to the doors, and into the cool air. Then I realized I didn't have a ride. _Great,_ I thought, _I'm going to have to walk all that way._

The doors opened and Zach walked out, towards me.

"You need a ride?" he asked, smirking.

"How are _you_ going to get me to Gallagher?" I asked.

"Easy. Follow me and I'll show you," he said, walking towards the parking lot. I sighed, but followed him.

When he stopped, he was climbing onto a motorcycle.

"Is this yours?" I asked, looking at the motorcycle wearily.

"Yup. Now put this on and get on," he said, handing me a helmet and patting the seat behind him. I put the helmet on, stepped on the foot bar and swinging my other leg over. He revved the engine and took off, and I grabbed onto his waist. I saw him smirk, and then turn back around.

After about an hour, we were parked in front of the Gallagher Academy, looking at the gate. I quickly tapped a button on the gate, let the laser scan my eyes, and waited for it to open. Before it did, though, I ran back and kissed Zach. He smirked when I pulled away and said, "You know you look hot in a leather jacket."

I smiled, blushed, and walked through the gate and back into the Gallagher Academy.

* * * * * * * * *

"What was that? Who were you on the motorcycle with? _Why _were you on a motorcycle?" asked my mom, furiously.

"Well, I was on the motorcycle with Zach because I was late for the mission in CoveOpps, and so Mr. Solomon said that if we were late, we had to get back to Gallagher another way, so Zach offered me a ride, and I didn't want to be late for class, so I said yes, and apparently I wasn't supposed to ride a motorcycle, which I had no idea about that rule," I explained to my mother and Mr. Solomon.

"Well, there is no rule about that," said my mom, disappointed.

"I for one, think that she did a good job. She had to find an alternative way to the school, and she did that, and got here only a few minutes after us," said Mr. Solomon, causing me to look up, and my mother to shoot him a dirty look. But Mr. Solomon, our hottest teacher, was smiling at me.

"I guess you're dismissed, Cammie. The rest of today is a free day, since the mission took longer than a regular class," said my mother, and after I thanked her and Solomon, I left my mothers office and went to the library.

The only reason I went to the library was to get away from my friends, who were bound to ask questions. But, to my luck (total sarcasm here people) Liz was in the library, tutoring Macey, and Bex was using one of the computers. As soon as I saw them I quickly turned the other way and speed walked out of the library, but they saw me.

They ran towards me, and grabbed my by the arms and dragged me to our room.

"Have you guys ever heard of-" I began.

"What happened with Zach?" asked Bex.

"Oh, we were in the elevator, kissed for about ten minutes, got out, found out that he was one of the ones that were finding us, talked to Solomon, got stranded at the museum, then got a ride with Zach on his motorcycle," I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Could I have all of your attention please?" asked my mother from up on the podium. It was dinner time, and after I got done being ambushed by my friends, we came down to have dinner.

"I have a big announcement. This semester, we will have some special guests staying with us. They are from another boys school, a school just like ours. They go to a school called Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men. Fifteen of them will be staying with us, eating with us, learning with us, and I hope you will all meet new friends and make bonds that will help you in the future. Now, please welcome the Blackthorne Institute!" she yelled and everyone began clapping. Fifteen boys around our age came walking in, single file. But I couldn't stop looking at one in particular.

The boys all scattered, taking seats around the room, Zach came over and took a seat next to me.

"Don't look so surprised, Gallagher Girl," he said, smirking, and began eating his dinner.


End file.
